Even If we're Dead
by Cloclo125
Summary: First story of Corpse Party that I write! Hope you like it and don't forget to leave a comment! :3


-Even If we're Dead-

...

-Hnng… Huh?-

*Morishige's POV*

-I finally woke up and realized that I was on the floor. My vision was really blurry, realizing that I didn't have my glasses. ''Oh crap. Where are my glasses?'' I said while trying to find them and trying not to bump into anything around me. After 2 minutes of searching, I finally found them. ''What a relief…'' I said to myself while fixing my glasses on my nose. After that, I looked around me. ''Broken windows, damaged doors, part of the floor that has collapsed… No doubt. I'm still in that creepy school.'' I sighed and felt a little bit frightened about the idea that I'm still in here but what happened to the others? What about Kishinuma, Shinozaki, Shinohara, Yui-sensei, Nakashima, Mochida and his little sister? What about… Mayu?-

-Mayu… Why did you have to die? Why?! *Sob*

-I don't even want to remember what she said before all turned dark for me. It's too hard… for me.-

...

-Don't look… at my insides… Please, Shig…-

...

-End of POV-

Morishige fell on his knees and buried his face in his hands, trying not to cry. Even if he didn't want to cry, some tears fell from his eyes. Then, he realized that he forgot something… really important.

-Wait a second. Am I… dead?-

He finally remembers what happened before he woke up. He remembers that he had a fight with a student from another school but… a fight which was horrible.

-That's right. He…

-Morishige's POV-

-I run in the hallway, searching for a room. I didn't know if that guy really stabbed me with a knife, in my… neck. Just to think about it makes me want to throw up. I finally reached the infirmary from the first building. I looked around and finally found what I wanted: A mirror. I closed my eyes and came close to it. I reopened my eyes and…-

-!-

-Screamed, horrified from what I just saw. My neck… had a hole in it. I sat down, trying to keep calm then started to cry and throwing my glasses on the floor.

...

-Yes, that's true. I'm… dead.-

...

-After an hour, I started to hear a voice but a voice that is really familiar to me. ''It's the voice of Mayu!'' I said and realized that the infirmary is close to where she is. Well… her spot.-

-…Mori…shige…-

-Mayu? I-Is that you?-

-End of POV-

Morishige didn't want to stand up because he knew what he will see if he goes outside of the infirmary. After a few minutes, everything became quiet.

-I don't really like it when it's too quiet. I hope that nothing will…!-

-Morishige's POV-

-Before I finished my sentence, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I almost yelled for help but the person that was behind me gave me a hug.

-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you… Shig.-

-I turned to see the person. Before I turn, I smiled because when the person called me ''Shig'', I was sure of who it was.-

-Mayu…- I murmured to myself. –I'm so happy to see that… AAHHH!-

-What's… the matter?-

-… *trembles*-

-When I turned, I screamed because she was covered of blood. I didn't want to scream but to see her like that… hurts me. She was looking at me while having tears falling from her eyes. I didn't know what to say.-

-Do you… remember… what I said… to you?- She said while coming close to me. –Do you… Shig?-

-Uh…-

-Why… did you look… at my insides?- She said with sadness in her voice.

-End of POV-

Morishige stood up, ready to see what Mayu will do. He decided to try to talk to her but he was really scared that she might get mad at him.

-Listen to me, Mayu. I'm really sorry and you know it, right? I didn't know that it was you… What am I saying?! I didn't have to look even if it was you or not! Please, Mayu. Forgive me. It's all that I'm asking from-

-Why I should forgive you, Morishige?!- She said to him.

-Because you're my friend and that I… I… *Blushes*-

-Don't even think that I'm still your friend! You hurt me-

-Don't say that! I love you so much, Mayu! Please, forgive…! Did I just say that… Oh crap. *Blushes a lot*

-Wait. Did You said that… you love me?-

-… *Still blushing*-

Morishige looks into her eyes and walks towards her, not afraid anymore. He puts his arms around her and he whispers in her ear that yes, he's in love with her and that he always loved her.

-Really, Shig?- She said with tears falling from her eyes.

-Yes. When I knew that you were dead, I lost my mind.-

-Then, why didn't you tell me before all of this, Shig?-

-Because I was afraid that you won't feel the same way. That's why.- He said while approaching his face to hers. –Now, I'm not afraid anymore to show my feelings to you… Mayu. *Smiles*-

-Shig… *Blushes and smiles*-

Without telling her, he gives her a kiss on her cheek and after, kisses her gently on the lips which Mayu blushes and then Morishige. He kisses her so gently that she puts her arms around his neck. After, they broke the kiss for air even if they didn't want to.

-I'm sorry that I get mad at you, Shig. *Sob*

-It's okay, Mayu. I'm the one who is sorry for how I acted.-

-Don't think about it anymore. As long as we're together, nothing will happen. *Smiles*

-*Smiles* I love you, Mayu Suzumoto.- He said and gives her a hug.

-I love you too, Sakutaro Morishige.-

-… Even if we're dead, I'll always stay with you.-

-You promise?-

-I promise.-

With that, he kisses her once again on the lips which she kisses him back. After, she gives him his glasses that she found and she fixes them for him. Also, she was no longer covered of blood.

-You're really cute when you have your glasses, Shig. *Blushes and giggles*

-Thanks. *Smiles and blushes*

...

-The End-


End file.
